1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote console, such as a remote console used to display positional data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to measure the position of a device, such as a machine tool, by using a linear encoder or a rotary encoder, depending on the type of motion that the device follows. A readout device receives positional feedback signals from the encoder and generates positional data that is displayed on a display of the readout device. A single such readout device is mounted at such a position that the user of the device can conveniently read the display, operate the readout device and operate the device.
One disadvantage of the above described readout device is that some devices, such as some styles of metal milling machines, are very long in length and certain tasks require the user to be far from the single readout device. This large separation distance inhibits the user to either view or operate the readout device while he or she is performing a task on the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to allow a user to view and/or operate a readout device from a location other than that of the host readout device.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the present invention and embodiments thereof.